dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (New Earth)
]] During Blackest Night, Thawne's corpse returns as a member of the Black Lantern Corps, resurrected by a power ring. This version calls himself the new Black Flash. He immediately seeks out the Flash and begins tormenting him to feed on his emotions. This version is only the reanimated corpse of Zoom, and does not have any memories from after its own death. It is not aware that an alternate version of Zoom has since reappeared, or that the Flash died and came back. Although he calls Barry out for murdering him and compromising the morals that make him a hero, the Flash calms himself down from the encounter, and evades him. Return Eobard Thawne is later resurrected at some point in the future. He learns that his old nemesis Barry Allen had died, sacrificing himself heroically to save the universe during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. In actuality, the Flash had been absorbed into the Speed Force. Enraged that his enemy had died with such dignity, Professor Zoom engineered his return during Final Crisis. This time around, Thawne has duplicated the chemical accident that gave Barry his powers, and draws his energy from an equivalent source. But Thawne emits a negative source of energy, resulting in the Speed Force slowly being destroyed and Barry becoming the new Black Flash, as the old one has "died". He, then traps Barry and the revived Max Mercury inside the negative Speed Force, and goes to attack Wally West's kids, Jai and Iris. He attempts to kill them through their connection to the Speed Force, only to be stopped by Jay Garrick and Bart Allen. He defeats Jay and prepares to kill Bart before Max, Barry and Wally arrive, and take the fight to him. The fight is soon joined by Jesse Chambers and Iris, now with a full connection to the Speed Force and taking up the mantles of Jesse Quick and Impulse.The Flash: Rebirth #5 (November 2009) Zoom pulls Barry away and reveals that everything horrible that happened to Barry, including the death of his mother was caused because of Zoom. He, then, decides to destroy everything by killing Barry's wife, Iris, before they even met. As Barry chases after Zoom, Wally joined him, in the time barrier. Doing so, they reach Zoom, becoming the lightning bolt that turns Barry into the Flash as they are able to stop Zoom from prevents killing Iris. The Flashes pushes Zoom back through time, showing Zoom confronting past and furture. Returning to the present, the two Flashes see that the Justice League, the Justice Society, and the Outsiders, have built a device specifically for Zoom. Barry tosses him in and Jay activates the device, severing his connection to the Negative Speed Force. As the Flashes tie him up to stop him from running, in the past, Iris discovers Thawne's weapon and keeps it.The Flash: Rebirth #6 (February 2010) In the present, Zoom is imprisoned in the Iron Heights, Zoom speaks to him, saying they can help each other be better. In Gorilla City, one of the apes warns that Professor Zoom has done something horrible to their jungles, something even they don't know. | Powers = * Professor Zoom is able to move and travel at super human speeds. He can travel up to speeds of 7,500,000 m.p.h., deliver hundreds of blows a second, walk on water, create cyclones and vibrate his molecules super fast to pass through solid objects. :* Negative Speed Force Conduit'':' Eobard created his own Speed Force the same way Barry created the normal Speed Force. By duplicating the incident that granted the latter his powers, Professor Zoom was able to create his own '''Negative Speed Force by generating it through kinetic energy. Eobard can tap into it as normal speedsters can with the normal Speed Force and can apparently shut off their connection to the latter by "contaminating" it with negative energy. Through this, he has the ability to create multiple after images like Hunter Zolomon, the modern day Zoom, and can travel through and alter time (a feat which most speedsters were never capable of achieving). | Abilities = * Enhanced Intellect: Though not a skilled combatant, his brilliant mind led him to use his speed dangerously. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Criminal Insanity | Equipment = * An assortment of advanced 25th Century technology. * Costume once belonging to the Flash with the super-speed wave patterns amplified -- once used to grant Zoom superspeed. * Locket containing Element Z -- once used to grant Zoom superspeed. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zoom's last name has also appeared as ThayneFlash (Volume 1) #342 and Thine.Flash (Volume 1) #350 Interestingly, in , his birth date is given as 2633, just one panel after it is mentioned that he hails from the 25th Century. | Trivia = * Reverse-Flash was rated #31 by IGN in their 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains of All Time.IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Villains of All Time | Wikipedia = Professor Zoom | Links = * Professor Zoom at Those Who Ride the Lightning * Professor Zoom at the DCU Guide * }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Super-Speed Category:Mental Illness